German Military
Germany AKA Deutschland has had a military that has existed a long time. My Inventory history will start with The Germanic Tribes and extend to Modern Day. Inventories Medieval Infantry * Footsoldier * Knight * Teutonic Knights * Spear * Archer * Crossbowman Calvary Sea Artillery 1700's Infantry * Conscripts * Militia * Pikemen * Light Infantry * Line Infantry * Prussian Jaegers * Grenadiers * Life Guard Calvary * Hussars * Bosniaks * Uhlans * Cuirassiers * Light Dragoons * Dragoons * Gendarmerie * General's Bodyguard Artillery * Demi-Cannons * Sakers * Puckle Guns * Rocket Troop * Mortar * Horse Artillery * Howitzer Foot Artillery Sea * Sloop * Bomb Ketch * Brig * Light Galley * Galley * Carronade Frigate * Sixth Rate * Rocket Ship * Fifth Rate * Fourth Rate * Razee * Steamship * Third Rate * Second Rate * First Rate * Heavy First Rate 1810's Infantry * Conscripts * Militia * Light Infantry * Line Infantry * Fusiler * Jaegers * Grenadiers * Medic * Engineer * Flag Bearer Artillery * Cannon * Mortar * Howitzer Foot Artillery Cavalry * Hussar * Light Dragoons * Dragoons Naval * Sloop * Brig * Light Galley * Galley * Steamship 1860's Infantry * Conscripts * Militia * Light Infantry * Line Infantry * Fusiler * Jaegers * Grenadiers * Medic * Engineer * Flag Bearer Artillery * Cannon * Mortar * Howitzer Foot Artillery Cavalry * Hussar * Light Dragoons * Dragoons Naval * Sloop * Brig * Light Galley * Galley * Steamship World War 1 Infantry * German Soldier (Light) * German Soldier (Medium) * Stormtrooper (Heavy) * Jaeger * Sniper * Medic * Engineer * Pilot * Tank Crew * Flame Thrower Operator * Lieutenant * Sergeant * Officer * Machine Gunners * Mortar Team * Commander Calvary * Light calvary * Landser Vehicles ''' * Büssing A5P * Ehrhardt E-V/4 * Flakpanzer A7V * Sturmpanzerwagen A7V * A7V Schützengrabenbagger LMG trench digger * Landwehr Zug * Überlandwagen Geländewagen A7V * Leichter Kampfwagen II * Bremen Marienwagen Gepanzert * Orionwagen * Orionwagen II * K-Wagen '''Naval * S90-class torpedo boat * S138-class torpedo boat * V1-class destroyer * V25-class torpedo boat * B 97-class destroyer * SMS Kaiserin Augusta * SMS Hela light cruiser * Victoria Louise-class protected cruiser * Gazelle-class light cruiser * Bremen-class light cruiser * Königsberg-class light cruiser * Dresden-class light cruiser * Nautilus-class minelayer * Kolberg-class light cruiser * Magdeburg-class light cruiser * Karlsruhe-class light cruiser * Graudenz-class light cruiser * Pillau-class light cruiser * Wiesbaden-class light cruiser * Königsberg-class light cruiser * Brummer-class light cruiser * Cöln-class light cruiser * Prinz Adalbert-class cruiser * Fürst Bismarck class unique armored cruiser * Prinz Heinrich-class unique armored cruiser * SMS Von der Tann battlecruiser * Moltke-class battlecruiser * SMS Seydlitz * Derfflinger-class battlecruiser * Mackensen-class battlecruiser * Ersatz Yorck-class battlecruiser * Brandenburg-class battleship * Kaiser Friedrich III-class battleship * Wittelsbach-class battleship * Braunschweig-class battleship * Deutschland-class battleship * Nassau-class battleship * Helgoland-class battleship * Kaiser-class battleship * König-class battleship * Bayern-class battleship * L 20e α-class battleship * U-Boat Aircraft * Biplane World War 2 Infantry * Rifle Soldier * SMG Soldier * Stormtrooper * Fallschirmjäger (Paratrooper) * Jaeger * Volksgrenadier * Grenadier * Assault Grenadier * Panzergrendier * Oberfeldwebel * Panzerfüsilier * Gebirgsjäger * Sniper * Tank Buster * Flame Thrower Operator * Machine Gunners * Mortar Team * Medic * Pioneer * Panzer Pioneer * Sturmpioneer * Panzer Lehr * Tank Crew * Tank Commander * Tank Gunner * Pilot * Sentry Gaurd * Legionair * Lieutenant Jagdgeschwader * Sergeant * Officer * Sturm Offizier * Major * Commander * General * Knight's Cross * Waffen SS Unmanned Vehicles * Goliath tracked mine * Springer * Borgward IV Vehicles ' * motorcycle * ''SdKfz 2''Kettenkrad * Kubelwagen * Schwimmwagen * ''Raupenschlepper Ost * Sd.Kfz. 3 Maultier * Sd.Kfz. 13 * Sd.Kfz.221 * Sd.Kfz.222 * Sd.Kfz.223 * Sd.Kfz.231 * Sd.Kfz.232 * Sd.Kfz.234/1 Schwerer Panzerspähwagen * Sd.Kfz.234/2 Puma * Sd.Kfz.234/3 Stummel * Sd.Kfz.234/4 Pak-wagen * Sd.Kfz.263 * Sd.Kfz.250/1 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.250/3 Funkpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.250/5 Beobachtungspanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.250/7 Granatwerfer (mortar carrier) * Sd.Kfz.250/8 Leichte Schützenpanzerwagen (7.5cm) * Sd.Kfz.250/9, leichte Schützenpanzerwagen 2 cm KwK 38 * Sd.Kfz.250/10 Pak 36 * Sd.Kfz.250/11 schwerer Panzerbüchse 41 * Sd.Kfz.252 leichte Gepanzerte Munitionskraftwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/1 Ausf.A * Sd.Kfz.251 Ausf.B * Sd.Kfz.251/1 Ausf.C * Sd.Kfz.251/1 Ausf.D * Sd.Kfz.251/1 II Ausf.B Mittlerer Schützenpanzerwagen mit Wurfrahmen "Stuka zu Fuß" (Stuka on Foot) * Sd.Kfz.251/2 Ausf.C Schützenpanzerwagen 81mm mortar carrier * Sd.Kfz.251/3 II Ausf.D Mittlere Kommandopanzerwagen Ausf.D * Sd.Kfz.251/6 Ausf.B mittlere Funkpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/7 II Ausf.C Pionerpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/2 Ausf.C Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/3 II Ausf.D Mittlere Kommandopanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/6 Ausf.B mittlere Funkpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/7 I Ausf.D Pionerpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/7 II Ausf.C Pionerpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/8 I Ausf.D Kranken Panzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/9 Ausf.C Stummel * Sd.Kfz.251/9 Ausf.D * Sd.Kfz.251/10 Ausf.C * Sd.Kfz.251/16 Ausf.D Flammpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/17 Ausf.C Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/18 Ausf.B Beobachtungspanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/20 Ausf.D Falke * Sd.Kfz.251/20 Ausf.D UHU * Sd.Kfz.251/21 Ausf.D Fliegerabwehr Schutzenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/22 7,5cm PaK 40 L/46 auf Mittlerer Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/23 Ausf.D mittlerer gepanzerter Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251 Wood fuelled Panzerfahrschuhlwanne * Sd.Kfz.4/1 * ADGZ * Flakpanzer I * Flakpanzer 38 * Möbelwagen * Wirbelwind * Ostwind * Kugelblitz * Lorraine 37L * Hotchkiss H35 * Panzer 35(t) * Panzer 38(t) * Panzer E 5 * Panzer E 10 * Panzer I * SdKfz 265 Panzerbefehlswagen * Panzer II * Leopard * Panzer III * Panzer E 25 * StuG III * StuG IV * StuH 42 * Panzer IV * Pather V Pather Medium Tank * Panther II Medium Tank * Tiger I Heavy Tank * Tiger II Heavy Tank * Wespe * Panzerjäger I * Renault R35 * Marder I * Marder II * Marder III * Sturmpanzer I Bison * Sturmpanzer II * Grille * Hummel * StuIG 33B * Brummbär * Sturmtiger * SdKfz 164 Nashorn * Elefant Tank Destroyer * Jagdpanzer IV * Hetzer * Jagdpanther * Jagdtiger * Panzer VII Löwe * Panzer VIII Maus Super Heavy Tank * Panzer E 50 * Panzer E-100 Super Heavy Tank * Karl-Gerät * Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte Super Heavy Tank * Landkreuzer P 1500 Monster Super Heavy Tank * Kanone 5 Rail Gun * Kanone 12 (E) Rail Gun * Dora/Schwerer Gustav Kanone (E) Rail Gun '''Naval * F-class escort ship * E-boat * R boat * M-class minesweeper * Sperrbrecher * Elbing-class torpedo boat * Leipzig-class cruiser * Königsberg-class cruiser * Emden-class cruiser * Admiral Hipper-class cruiser * Deutschland-class cruiser * Type 1934 Destroyer * Type 1936 Destroyer * Deutschland-class battleship * Scharnhorst-class battleship * Bismarck-class battleship * Braunschweig-class battleship * Wittelsbach-class battleship * Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carrier * Molch midget submarine * Hai midget submarine * Neger Manned torpedo * Type I U-boat * Type II U-boat * Type VII U-boat * Type IX U-boat * Type X U-boat * Type XIV U-boat * Type XVII U-boat * Type XXVII U-boat * Type XXVIII U-boat Aircraft * Arado Ar 234 * Blohm & Voss BV 238 * Dornier Do 17 * Dornier Do 335 * Focke-Wulf Ta 152 * Focke-Wulf Ta 154 * Focke-Wulf Ta 183 * Focke-Wulf Fw 190 * Heinkel He 111 * Heinkel He 119 * Heinkel He 162 * Heinkel He 177 * Heinkel He 219 * Heinkel He 280 * Henschel Hs 129 * Junkers Ju 52 * Junkers Ju 87 (Stuka Bomber) * Junkers Ju 88 * Junkers Ju 388 * Horten Ho 229 * Horten H.XVIII * Messerschmitt Bf 109 * Messerschmitt Bf 110 * Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet * Messerschmitt Me 262 * Messerschmitt Me 410 Cold War (60's - 80's) Infantry * Riflemen Vehicles * Wiesel-1 Mk20 * Wiesel-1A1 ISAF * Wiesel 2 AA * Bergepanzer (armored engineering vehicle) * Raketenjagdpanzer * Raketenjagdpanzer 2 * Jaguar 1 * Jaguar 2 * Spz Kurz * Flakpanzer Gepard * Schutzenpanzer Lang HS.30 * Spähpanzer RU 251 * Leopard I * Leopard 2 * Leopard 2A1 * Leopard 2A2 * Leopard 2A3 * Leopard 2A4 * Leopard III * Jagdpanzer Kanonen * 8" M110 self-propelled howitzer Sea * Air * Modern Day Infantry * Rifleman * Sniper * Rocket Men * Paratrooper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * Kommando * Medic * Engineer * Technician Vehicles * AGF (Light infantry vehicle) * Enok * Mowag Eagle IV * ATF Dingo * Bundeswehr Fennek * GTK Boxer * Spähpanzer Luchs * Mungo ESK * KMW Grizzly MRAP * Rheinmetall YAK * Rheinmetall Wisent Armored Transport Vehicle * Bandvagn 206 * Bruckenleger Biber * Schützenpanzer SPz 11-2 Kurz * Puma IFV * Marder * Leopard 2A4 * Leopard 2A5 * Leopard 2A6 * MRLS M270 multiple rocket launcher system * Ozelot Anti-aircraft-tank * PzH 2000 * Bundeswehr M109A5D Sea * U-boat Air * EC135 T1 * UH-1D * Eurocopter Tiger * Westland WG-13 Super Lynx Mk88a * NH-90 transport helicopter * CH53G Stallion * Transall C-160 * PZL M28 Skytruck